Talk:Minato Namikaze
Height I'm new to this Wiki, So i'm not sure i'm in the right place to ask this. But I have seen a few mistakes with the Heights for a few characters. For instance Minato, itachi, and Kakashi. Minato, and Itachi are actually 5 feet 10 inches. To be exact Minato is 5 feet and 10.4724 inches, And Itachi is 5 feet and 10.0787 inches. As for Kakashi they have him at 5 feet 9 inches. But in fact he's 5 feet and 11.2598 inches. I see this should be obvious since, Might Guy is 6 feet. Yet he's only 183...How would Kakashi being 181 Be 5 feet 9 inches, Yet guy would be 6 feet? Since i can't edit and fix that, Could someone please fix those :) VanSanity91 (talk) 03:49, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :These stats come from the databook, where are you getting this information from? — SimAnt 04:05, May 10, 2013 (UTC) VanSanity... 2.54cm equals one inch. Kakashi is 5ft11.26inches and Minato is 5ft10.55inches, There is no reason or benefit to using so any decimal places in height listings. http://www.albireo.ch/bodyconverter/ use this. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 00:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think he is actually a pseudo is he? He has the other half of Kyuubi's chakra... the yang half which means he basically has half a kyuubi in him?? ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) : The Nine-Tails is inside Naruto not him. --'' The Talk Goblin'' 10:06, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Hmm that is true.. but he has the same mastery as naruto over it, how is that possible if he is only a pseudo jinchuriki?? I don't even know what to think of this ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think it's the same as with the kumo brothers. (talk) 10:09, May 22, 2013 (UTC) It isn't though, he actually SEALED the other half of the Kyuubi into himself, the yang half. This is confusing as to what he should really be labeled. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :He has the beast's chakra in him. It could mean one, we were wrong and it was sealed inside him all along, or he took it when he was leaving. As they said, it is a complex seal and what have view with more things than we know.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The very chapter when he seals it makes it clear it was into him as he even commented what hard chakra it is. Also he has Yin half, Naruto has the Yang one. For his jinchuuriki status, depends on if he has only chakra of the beast or actually a copy of the beast in him ._. the former is more likely, so he is pseudo--Elveonora (talk) 10:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I think he's using the Yin Half of the Nine-Tails chakra. The beast itself is still sealed into Naruto, we saw that. Since Minato likely has more chakra stored inside him, than Naruto did when he first too the Nine Tails power, that would explain the similar appearences. Plus i think that makes him a pseudo, not a full jinchuriki. Darksusanoo (talk) 10:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I guess you're right, it does come down to the fact he does not actually have Kurama in him, so by that he is True, Perfect Pseudo Jinchuriki ItachiWasAHero (talk) 10:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) He sealed Kurama's Yin chakra (not half of Kurama) with Death God, but after his death he released complex seal which seals Kurama's chakra and learnt to how to use.--Salamancc (talk) 10:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Do we make "Minato's jinchuuriki forms" article or is it good as is?--Elveonora (talk) 10:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :While it's splitting hairs, I think rather than use "Jinchuuriki", we perhaps just say "Tailed Beast Mode" or something, because it isn't the former yet is the latter? Idk.--Taynio (talk) 13:51, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Other cases didn't have Kurama in them either, yet their articles are called "x jinchuuriki forms" you are right, the terminology isn't entirely correct since they aren't "human sacrifices" since there's no tailed beast in them, perhaps we should change it to "Kinkaku&Ginkaku, Sora and Minato's pseudo-jinchuuriki forms" ._.--Elveonora (talk) 14:12, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Indeed. Though comparing Tailed Beast mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, and what Minato is using, appearance wise he has a mix of both modes, while having some features yet not the rest, such as the hands, near the neck, legs, etc. Not suggesting, of course, it is both, am I. I am merely pointing it out. It could be either or, if we were to go by it. . --Taynio (talk) 14:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::Maybe the next chapter will color him, we will know then which it is--Elveonora (talk) 14:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I think we also need to re-examine the fact that we call them jinchūriki forms, since they aren't jinchūriki at all. Doesn't make any sense we call them jinchūriki forms when they're just using chakra. I'm not too sure about the Gold and Silver brothers though since they actually had Kurama's flesh in their body. Does stiff like that actually digest? Why are we even creating form articles for them and adding them as actual jinchūriki? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:41, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Clearly Minato is a pseudo. He has only the chakra; no beast. Skitts (talk) 20:08, May 22, 2013 (UTC) If the terminology is a problem, I think there's a term we might be able to use: . Not 100% sure if that was used in the manga, but I do recall reading/hearing that somewhere, maybe in a video game, probably UNS3. If anything, if the idea or merging the "x's Jinchūriki Forms" articles happens one day, though I still don't quite support that. There's also the issue of what the term actually encompasses. Full and partial transformations? Version 2? Version 1? Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Tailed Beast Chakra Forms? If not then we should simply add the word "pseudo" to x's forms article name, like "Sora's pseudo-jinchuuriki forms"--Elveonora (talk) 23:28, May 22, 2013 (UTC) While not the end-all, be-all, ShounenSuki, as a personal opinion, seemed to have preferred quasi-Jinchuuriki when it came to 人柱力もどき (jinchūrikimodoki), which was only used in the anime, anyways, I believe. Correct me if I am wrong. Though that may have been specifically for Kinkaku and Ginkaku (where I remember it being found, and went over to just now). The reason being for those two that they gained the chakra from eating Kurama's stomach. As my personal preference, I detest "pseudo-Jinchuuriki", as it sounds awful and, for me, doesn't encapsulate what they (the alleged pseudo) actually are. It may be entirely possible to completely circumvent this "pseudo" issue by finding something else, perhaps? But that's just my opinion. --Taynio (talk) 00:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) :We used Pseudo-Jinchuriki because that was a legit name given to us by canon (anime or otherwise) that we didn't have to make up and use. It just happened to work for the Gold and Silver Brothers because it followed the same basic premise, tailed beast chakra but no tailed beast. We honestly don't have to over think the situation, it will honestly just cause a whole lot of back and forth, pseudo-jinchuriki functions.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) ::You're quite right, I may have been a bit overzealous. That being said, semi; quasi; pseudo; are all correct (but context-based) translations for it, from what ShounenSuki said. I do not wish for a back and forth, lol; there's been too many of those lately. --Taynio (talk) 01:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Perhaps "X-person's Chakra Cloak" rather than "X-person's Jinchuriki Form"? Arrancar79 (talk) 21:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Name's not good, doesn't cover partial transformations. Omnibender - Talk - 01:03, May 25, 2013 (UTC) :X character's tailed beast power?--Elveonora (talk) 13:17, May 25, 2013 (UTC) The manga stated that Naruto looked like Minato the first time he transformed into Kyuubi Mode, so how exactly does Minato looking like Naruto mean he has the Kyuubi's chakra? It doesn't and he doesn't. Shiki Fujin doesn't work that way, it doesn't seal anything in the caster because it would just be undone once they are dead, the same way bijuu are released once their jinchuriki dies. Naruto and Minato look similar because of genetics. If Naruto could achieve that level of chakra without the Kyuubi he would still look like that. No other jinchuriki transformation looks like that, and Minato's really should have reversed coloring if it was true, since he has the opposite half of the circle. Basically, Minato's having the Kyuubi's chakra is just an assumption based on appearance. It isn't actually supported by the manga anywhere, it is actually made very unlikely with everything the manga has stated. --Almightywoody (talk) 03:46, June 02, 2013 :Please, read what you wrote again and think about it for a while because it makes no sense. Not only you are missing logic but also the context of the chapter where not just Sakura but also Naruto and Kurama commented on his appearance after usage of the chakra with the latter even recognizing it as its own. The rest is your assumption and nonsense. Nowhere it's said Shiki Fujin works the same on chakra like it does on souls. Re-read chapter 500/501 or so, you can clearly see the Fox's chakra merged with Minato's soul, it got tied to it. Once his soul has been freed, so was the chakra with it.--Elveonora (talk) 14:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Naruto said "My dad's awesome." Kurama said "even Minato" (which was referring to even him showing up IMO, and had nothing to do with his appearance). Sakura said "he looks just like Naruto". None of them said anything about him having the Kyuubi's chakra. Naruto looking like Minato when he was in Kyuubi mode was commented upon many chapters ago, so Minato's appearance didn't even come as a surprise to me. How could someone have seen Minato looking like that when no one has ever seen him since he sealed the Kyuubi? The only logical answer is that he could do that before hand as well.Almightywoody (talk) 18:37, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly look Minato did become a pesudo-jinchuriki because he sealed all of Kurama's Yin chakra inside him when he was using the Reaper death seal.But what if that's true is he able to use the Tailed beast bomb,chakra arms,and shockwave skills.Whiteraven1 (talk) 17:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly look Minato did become a pesudo-jinchuriki because he sealed all of Kurama's Yin chakra inside him when he was using the Reaper death seal.But wait if that's true is he able to use the Tailed beast bomb,chakra arms,and shockwave skills.Whiteraven1 (talk) 17:30, June 2, 2013 (UTC) He is using Kurama's chakra, so unless Minato was born with it, it's from the Shiki Fujin separation--Elveonora (talk) 19:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :What I am saying is there is nothing that says that. Again, it was remarked that he could look like that by someone who had never seen him since he did the Shiki Fujin. In other words if it is Kurama's chakra, it absolutely is not from when he performed Shiki Fujin, because people saw him in that form BEFORE he ever fought Kurama. I don't think it is Kurama's chakra at all. I think the reason both he and Naruto look that way is because of their genetics, which is a lot more plausible than this conclusion that everyone else is jumping to even though the facts don't support it.Almightywoody (talk) 21:11, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Even if the facts don't support it it is kuramas chakra remember he says "Those who are sealed inside the Dead Demon Consuming Seal shall be locked in eternal combat for all eternity".So mabye while he was in the Death god he learned how to control the Yin half of Kurama he sealed into himeself.Whiteraven1 (talk) 21:23, June 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you are trolling or just plain stupid, I have had enough of you, continue to believe in your delusion that Kurama's chakra is a result of genetics elsewhere. I don't know where to begin with your ignorance, please re-read the manga again. Naruto's chakra mode form is a result of Kurama's chakra and you are saying that the same form in Minato's case are genes? Really, I either misunderstand you or you are wrong, I believe it's the latter--Elveonora (talk) 15:02, June 3, 2013 (UTC) :I am neither trolling, nor stupid in any wise. I wasn't saying that Naruto's appearance is from the Kyuubi, and Minato's is genetic. I was saying that both of their appearances when they are full of enough chakra to make a cloak is genetic and has nothing whatsoever to do with the source of the chakra. The only exception is if the chakra has some special properties, like a bijuu's will in which case you get the bloody red cloak which more than one jinchuriki has displayed. Otherwise genetics rule the appearance of your "super chakra look". The yellow cloak that Naruto displays is without the Kyuubi's will, making it just chakra and would look the same regardless of the source of the chakra used to make the cloak, The same as why Minato's 'overflowing with chakra from any source whatsoever' appearance is the same, and is no indication of him having the Kyuubi's chakra.Almightywoody (talk) 07:52, June 4, 2013 (UTC) question!Rex-05 (talk) 06:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) orochimaru hokage stuff it stated in the article that: "Although Minato was well liked by the villagers, some thought it was a mistake that Hiruzen chose Minato over Orochimaru to be the Fourth Hokage.16". However, when I reviewed the chapter, there is no such thing! http://im35.gulfup.com/fZQMa.jpg. So, from which chapter is that?-- :Well, who else would be "we" ?--Elveonora (talk) 13:40, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not too sure why that statement is in the article when that statement could be interpreted as they were so disappointed that their Hokage- who had so much potential had died. It doesn't indicate that persons were disappointed that Minato was made Hokage. I'm not saying it might not be true but from what everyone said, Minato was well liked.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:47, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :::You are right, it can be interpreted as it was a mistake to choose Minato over Orochimaru since the former died so young, thinking himself to would have been a better Hokage--Elveonora (talk) 13:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Full Jinchūriki Should we now consider Minato (in his infobox) as a full Jinchūriki instead of a Pseudo Jinchūriki? If we keep Minato as a Pseudo then should we not change Naruto to a Pseudo as well?. Minato is listed as such because he has half of Kurama (Yin) inside of him. Technically Naruto only has half (Yang) as well. Just asking. I was curious since I read the latest chapter (642) and was wondering if it was going to be changed or not. Thanks :P 01:59,8/8/2013 01:59, August 8, 2013 (UTC) We can, both him and Naruto have the same amount to Kurama's chakra and they both have a kyuubi inside them. --Anamantiumninja (talk) 02:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) : No we cannot. We're waiting for next week for clarification, hence why the page is locked for a week. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I say no because of the simple fact that the real Kurama is in Naruto. He may have retained only half his chakra but he looks exactly like the Kurama that was sealed. Minato houses a Kurama that, judging from it's silhouette (we'll probably have confirmation in 643), is like what Yomi-Naruto is to Naruto. In other words, it's not the real thing.--Reliops (talk) 12:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I don't think its the same kind of situation. Minato automatically had access to the Yin Chakra, when Naruto had to wrestle it away. Naruto had to remove the Yang Chakra to achieve the Nine-Tails' Chakra Mode. If they are truly the same, what did Naruto remove the chakra from? I think the Yin Chakra is in Minato, but the actual Fox is in Naruto with the Yang Chakra. Naruto is the Jinchuriki because he has the actual fox, but Minato has half of the actual chakra. In short, Naruto is still the actual Jinchuriki. So I agree with Ten-Tailed Fox. We should wait. Omega64 (talk) 13:04, August 8, 2013 (UTC) It's probably going to be like what I said it'll be. Minato's half of the fox is to Kurama what Yomi-Naruto is to Naruto. Whoever edited the jinchūriki thread to include Minato under Kurama needs to undo that ASAP.--Reliops (talk) 14:30, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Except for the 10000000th time, Yomi Naruto wasn't even tangible or something factual. The waterfall serves as a mirror into one's consciousness, he was just reflection of Naruto's hatred etc.--Elveonora (talk) 15:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) And who's to say Minato's part of the Kurama isn't just a part of Kurama's consciousness like Yomi Naruto was only with the added Yin chakra. The REAL Kurama is with Naruto. Bank on it.--Reliops (talk) 02:45, August 9, 2013 (UTC) : The fact is, unless Elve can point to anything but that shadow on the last panel (which hasn't been proven to be anything other than that, a shadow), then we're waiting for next chapter. As of now, he's not a jinchūriki. Period. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 02:51, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Update info for chapter 642 To whichever sysop sees this first, please add the update from chapter 642 as the page has been protected... Awesome stuff.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:56, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Seals I believe its safe to say Minato, can either sense or have a rough idea of what is going on around the markings that he place. I say this because: #. Minato is always aware of where his seals are, even when they are scattered everywhere by kunai. When this tactic was used in the war he teleported all over the battle field to enemies NEAR his ftg kunai and attacked them almost simultaneously. #. He incorporated the FTG into kushina's seal so that he would always know if she was in danger and be able to reach her at a moments notice. #. We know now that even his space-time barrier requires a seal to mark its destination and whenever he used this technique to warp an attack, namely tailed beast balls, he put them on far away seals. Meaning he knew where he was sending them and what was around the seal because he stated specifically in the Nine tails attack on konoha that he would have to send the blast "somewhere safe". If he didn't know what was around his kunai or wasnt aware of his seals surroundings then how could he have known which kunai was "safe". Mr JCM (talk) 07:09, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Mr JCM :Seals are an extension of the user's chakra hence it has a link back to them. They wouldn't know where they were going if it wasn't else his body would've been ripped into a million pieces when he teleported. This was established a long time ago. The seal also cannot tell Minato if Kushina is in danger, the same way the Hokage Guard Platoon didn't know Tsunade was on the verge of death, it just allowed them to teleport to their location at any time. It's not an ability we can mention in any sensible way, it's simply implied.--Cerez365™ (talk) 18:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Re: Jinchūriki I think its safe to say he's a jinchūriki now. I still suggest Yin and Yang Kurama stay on the same page, but its obvious they're separate from each other as of this chapter. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:25, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Agree, Minato has a tailed beast inside him therefore he is a jinchūriki despite it being the same tailed beast as somebody else. Yet that tailed beast is split up into two parts so it does make sense. 07:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :Chakra is screwy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 07:48, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :: I'll say it again. Kishi has been smoking some gooooooood stuff. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 07:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::XD He needs to tell us what he has been smocking! 07:58, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Enough with the bias. We are editors and we note what the author writes and says. Most of us I presume are fans as well and by definition readers alone, we don't determine the outcome of things, we accept it. Don't forget it's Grim Reaper no jutsu we are talking about, for all we know, had Hiruzen sealed Oro's arms into his own body, they would have talked to him since they might have had consciousness as well. The way I get it, soul+chakra is enough for someone to be conscious and even create a physical body out of it. After all, each time Orochimaru transfers, he leaves his body behind, yet a new one comes out anyway, like a tailed beast. Chakra is made of physical and spiritual energy and as such both body and mind are inside of it, add a soul or even a part of one and it lives--Elveonora (talk) 13:40, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: What are you barking about? Its been changed. That being said, it is the general opinion of most fans that this is clearly Kishi on pot. Because since when does splitting chakra create an entirely new being? Plotkai no Jutsu. That is all. This is the stuff of all fanboys dreams. I can already hear the countless screaming anons that will no doubt flood the Naruto Fanon Wiki, attempting to say that they now have an army of Nine-Tails because they split some of its chakra. (*cue impending migrane*) Needless to say, your banter doesn't add to the conversation, especially giving what you're fussing about has already been changed; this isn't a forum. So, long and the sort of it is, chill out. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 13:44, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm cool, but to answer "since when" the answer is since the author made it that way. No reason to act like if you knew better about what's possible and what not than him. I bash him from time to time as well, but only when contradicting stuff arises, this isn't the case, this is simply to us a new establishment, he could have had it in his head since day one. And again, Shinigami can split SOULS as well, so there was your answer all along, I'm out, enjoy your migraine--Elveonora (talk) 13:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I can't even pretend care enough to read that even on good will Elveonora, I'm sorry. It's been changed, I still feel chakra is screwy.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Am I the only one that's okay with this o.O? There's nothing odd about Kurama's chakra splitting and him having two sentient halves. It wasn't a portion of the chakra, but the entire half of his being that was split and sealed. Why should Mū who is made of flesh and bones be able to do it but something made entirely of chakra not? If anything, I'd say that Eight Trigrams sealing style is some powerful stuff. I'd have probably tried to kill the Uzumaki too...--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:32, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Anyone else find it ironic that Elve made the exact same comment about Kishi being on drugs that TenTailed made, only about Tobi's identity instead? can see it on my talk page, "Obito and shit around that". It's a little hypocritical to lecture Ten Tailed about questioning Kishi's plot decision when he considers it a plot hole. With that being said like TenTailed said it's already been edited accordingly so you got what you wanted in the end. --M4ND0N (talk) 08:00, August 19, 2013 (UTC) The two different nine-tails is probably most closely represented by the dead kage who created clones that were himself split into two. Bijuu being comprised entirely of chakra indicates that splitting one into two is literally splitting its entire being in half. It wasn't my previous understanding of it, but it makes sense now that it has occurred. Other than an ET zombie being a true jinchuriki anyway. Almightywood (talk) 23:21, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Minato Gives the Yin half to Naruto Does he or does he not? It's clear to me he has, but some users think differently. What do you all think? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 12:38, September 26, 2013 (UTC) He did not, he gave him enogh chakra that he couldno longer sustain nine tails chakra mode. Thats it. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 13:00, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :^ Yeah this. You can still the two separate halfs of Kurama, well...separate...also i find it hard that if he did give Naruto the full Yin half, that if wouldn't trigger some kind of transformation on Naruto's cloak. Darksusanoo (talk) 13:03, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Are you saying that Naruto couldnt sustain his own chakra mode, or Minato couldnt? Because if it's the latter, then you'd be completely wrong. Anyway, lets take a step back here and review what happened in the chapter. :Minato's chakra cloak is shown being given to Naruto. :Minato's chakra cloak completely vanishes :Both Kurama's are shown inside of Naruto's subconscious at the same time (never illustrated like that before) Sounds like Naruto was given the Kurama's yin-chakra to me. EDIT: whether or not Naruto wouldve gone a complete transformation, is your personal opinion. Besides both cloaks looked the same. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 13:11, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Gonna ruin each of your points real quick. ::Minato's shroud was not given to Naruto, one of Naruto's tails remained on physical contact with Minato so that Yang Kurama could take more chakra, when it had enough to maintain Tailed Beast Mode despite already being weakened by Ten-Tails roots it left. ::Minato's cloak vanished as Yin-Kurama had to little chakra to maintain it. Look back a few chapters and Naruto's cloak did the exact same thing. ::Both Kurama's appeared in the same mental plane because they were still physically connected, via Naruto's tail. ::One cannot simply "give" a tailed beast to someone, the process has been shown to be incredibly long and painful for extracting a tailed beast and because Minato's body didn't melt into a bunch of ash he did not lose his tailed beast. :Thank you for your time.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :^What he said. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 13:31, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, that makes four against one (yes, including the editor I referred to earlier). While I do agree with your point of the "extraction process", you cannot simply assume that is what may happen. There are a bunch of contradicting facts that follow Tailed Beast and their jinchuuriki. May I remind you of how Minato was resurrected a jinchuuriki despite the fact of what Madara said, (dont even bring up Obito's paths as they were already discussed to be "bound", not sealed.) or even how a fully grown tailed beast was formed from a half-essence of another? With that in mind, you cannot say that "x" is clear b/c of what happened to "y", as things have been jumbled to fit storyline purposes. But as I have no support as of now, I will secede my argument for now. If you must make changes, I ask that you make them appropriately worded. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 14:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not assuming anything, you are. ::Minato was reincarnated as a jinchuriki because he died as such. Madara being a corpse from the start could not be made into a jinchuriki as he stated. Minato made himself a jinchuriki then died. And I wasn't going to bring up Tobi's Six Paths, because yeah that was obvious. Don't even know why you brought them up to be honest. ::We've already established chakra is screwy. Minato split the Nine-Tails into two halves because when you get down to it, all the tailed beasts are living masses of chakra splitting them is possible as Minato has shown. That does not mean the extraction process is different. ::You can very easily say that "x is clear because of y" because otherwise you end up with no rhyme or reason to anything. We know the tailed beast extraction processes is stupid hard, therefore we know Minato just standing there doing absolutely nothing is not extracting a tailed beast. :So yeah. I assume we're done here? --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, I knew you'd come back with a hard rebuttal, even though I clearly threw in the white flag, but here it goes: :: First off, everyone has made an assumption here. I had no intention of claiming otherwise, and as such, you should too. The only point that i was trying to make, was that because the Tailed Beast/Tailed Beast Chakra/Jinchuuriki principles have all been questioned, due to constant changes by the author, Kishimoto, to fit the storyline as best he can. This is done to try and ease out plot holes and make the resolution of the events in the story come out more effectively. But, like in anyother case, these raise more questions and contradictions. This is something I think you already know. Basically, my argument was that for all we know, this couldve been how both halves were reunited. In future chapters, I believe that we'll get true clarification what happened. * Oh, and the reasons I brought up the different examples were to prove that these contradictions exist. Also, for you to say that we can easily say that "x is clear because of y", is totally wrong, and from experince, you should know that. Alot of the character debates on this wiki come up b/c x''' (doesnt automatically) =/= '''y. While in some cases it does, it doenst in alot, if not most. So yes, Ulitma-sama, I am done here. Are you? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 15:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, we are done. And don't take it personally. It's early on the East Coast of the USA and I'm bored.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:47, September 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm with the skeptics on this one.--Elveonora (talk) 19:53, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Body Flicker Technique It was said he had a high proficieny in using it and we've seen him use it so shouldn't it be in the justu databox section? --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 19:54, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :When has he used it? Besides, Kishimoto regrettably uses BFT and FTG rather interchangeably, so I'd guess he's really meaning FTG. Omnibender - Talk - 00:53, October 10, 2013 (UTC) When naruto was born and obito threw naruto up in the air he used it and obito praised him for being so fast --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 11:19, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :So? He still doesn't fit the conditions I mentioned to you in Tobirama's talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 13:17, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Strongest in History In the abilities section it says "he is believed to be one of the strongest in history" where exactly was that stated in the manga or is it like one of those things that everyone just generally agrees upon?--Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 02:40, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Do you mean this?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 08:17, November 26, 2013 (UTC) ::What exactly are you pointing out, im confused? --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 22:33, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :::I thought you were refering to: :::And I showed you from where it was taken.~UltimateSupreme 12:03, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh no it was about a while back it use to say "he is believed to be one of the strongest in history" I was skeptical about it because that is never said in the manga. --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 22:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) but it is very much llikely he is strongest he could defaer nine tails and obito alone and also was strong against obitzo when he had ten tailsIloveinoxxx (talk) 22:58, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Not necessarily because in the nine-tails all he did was summon Gamabunta and have Kushina help seal him, it had been hyped up for all that time for what is kinda seen as a let down since it wasn't as grand as our imagination. In Obito's case just because of training from one of the strongest doesn't necessarily mean you'll become one of the strongest as it seems to me he was still honing his skills, so Minato beating him at that point in time isnt too strong of an argument no matter how fast he beat him. Also look at it from this point, Kakashi also beat Obito who had both Rinnegan and Mangekyo Sharingan and was seemingly at his peak but no one considers him one of the strongest in history. Lastly in my opinion but he really wasn't that strong against Obito. I re-read those chapters over again and to me he mainly was on the defensive while fighting with Naruto and Sasuke and it wasn't until Tobirama came that they started to make a breakthrough and truly began to start offensive maneuvers though they were quickly put back on the defensive within a few chapters(again my opinion). --Youngjusticeplayer007 (talk) 07:54, November 28, 2013 (UTC)